Blanche-Neige et la Narcisse
by Plew A.E
Summary: La nouvelle épouse, fleur d'apparat et de poison, cachait son arrogance et sa perfidie sous son éclat délicat. Blanche-Neige, éprise de cette personnalité forte et marquée, ouvrait doucement la porte et contemplait, fascinée, cette femme vénéneuse si touchante dans le culte qu'elle se vouait.


Blanche-Neige ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Blanche-Neige et la Narcisse

Il était une fois au Pays des contes, une enfant adorable et vierge de tout maux. En raison de son innocence, ses parents la nommèrent Blanche-Neige. Sa mère, Reine douce et généreuse, mourut de maladie alors qu'elle était encore dans ses jeunes années. Son père ne pouvant supporter la solitude, se remaria à une femme plus belle et plus jeune encore, à la santé épanouie.

La nouvelle épouse, fleur d'apparat et de poison, cachait son arrogance et sa perfidie sous son éclat délicat. Ne sachant se contenter de peu, elle fit construire une grande salle remplie de miroirs où elle pouvait s'admirer de tout son soul, et qu'elle baptisa sans originalité : la Salle des Miroirs.

_Petits Miroirs, petits Miroirs, chantonnait-elle souvent, connaîtrez-vous jamais beauté pareille à la mienne ? Pauvres amis, mes chers Miroirs, n'existant que du reflet de vôtre Reine.

Blanche-Neige, éprise de cette personnalité forte et marquée, ouvrait doucement la porte et contemplait, fascinée, cette femme vénéneuse si touchante dans le culte qu'elle se vouait. Alors elle s'exclamait soudain :

_Que vous êtes jolie Mère ! La plus merveilleuse de toutes, assurément !

Et la Reine, heureuse et satisfaite, entraînait l'enfant dans ses danses et ses chants.

Mais Blanche-Neige grandit, alimentant sa fascination pour sa belle-mère en l'épiant secrètement, enviant et maudissant son propre père. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même, sortant rarement de sa chambre, de peur qu'on ne découvre cette passion inconvenante. Jusqu'au jour où, brûlante d'un amour fou et sans pudeur, elle n'y tint plus et jura de se confesser.

Elle se rendit donc à la Salle des Miroirs et en ouvrit la porte avec la fougue et l'impatience des premiers émois.

_Petits Miroirs, mes chers Miroirs, se lamentait la Reine à genoux, que le Temps est cruel d'ainsi passer sur moi. Et flétrissant ma peau, ternissant mon teint, d'attenter à ce qui me fit Moi !

_Mère ?

La Reine soudain, se figea. Sur son miroir adoré se reflétait une belle jeune fille au regard déterminé et aux joues roses et rondes comme l'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas encore quittée.

_Mère ? Appela Blanche-Neige une seconde fois.

Folle d'une rage irraisonnée et indomptable, la Reine se jeta sur Blanche-Neige, griffant son visage, mordant ses bras et son cou et tirant sur ses longs cheveux d'ébène comme pour arracher les étoiles qui rendent la nuit si envoûtante.

_Meurs Engeance ! Hurlait-elle hystérique. Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler ma beauté ! Rends-moi ces pommettes hautes, cette poitrine rebondie et ces lèvres pleines ! Rends-moi ma jeunesse ! Rends-la-moi !

Effrayée, Blanche-Neige se débattit et frappant sa mère sur le nez, se dégagea enfin de son emprise douloureuse. Elle s'enfuit à travers les bois sombres et silencieux, sanglotant sur des sentiments fiévreux qui ne lui seraient jamais retournés. Comme elle regrettait les jours passés où, enfant et jeune femme, elles pouvaient danser et rire ensemble! Comme elle regrettait que feu sa Mère lui laissa un si charmant faciès plutôt qu'une figure quelconque !

Toujours dans la Salle si chère à son cœur, la Reine brisait ses miroirs et écumait de rancœur.

_Chasseur ! Sommait-elle en furie. Chasseur, retrouve cette impudente! Détruis-la ! Massacre-la ! Qu'il n'existe pas plus belle que moi !

_Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, Majesté. Répondit humblement le Chasseur.

Courant sur un chemin de brindilles sèches et épineuses et de pierres anguleuses, Blanche-Neige se maudit d'avoir oublié ses chaussures. Elle se retournait régulièrement avec angoisse, ayant l'impression d'être suivie, puis accélérait de plus belle. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la racine sur laquelle elle trébucha, ni l'arbre qui heurta sa tête. Elle s'évanouit.

Un temps indéterminable plus tard, sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

_Qui ?! Qui êtes-vous ?!

_Je suis le Chasseur, jolie damoiselle, je suis là pour exécuter les ordres de la Reine.

_De Mère ? Allez-y, tuez-moi ! Cette vie ne vaut pas que je le défende, elle m'est inutile !

_Pourquoi vous tuerais-je ? Je dois juste vous détruire ! Or, je connais des méthodes bien plus amusantes et appropriées pour briser les mignonnes de ton genre…

_Comment ?! Non. Non ! Éloignez-vous, je vous en supplie !

Mais déjà le Chasseur la déshabillait, immobilisant ses mains en les clouant à l'arbre qui la perdit, caressant la peau nue et rougissante. Il se rengorgeait de ses cris, les yeux embués par le désir de l'interdit, et ne pouvant plus attendre, il sortit une fine dague de sa poche et trancha un premier doigt. La lame froide s'aventurait de-ci, de-là, estropiant, retirant quelques membres inutiles et au gré du plaisir insoutenable de son propriétaire, marquant la chair à vif et dénudant de peau celle qui ne l'était pas encore. La forêt étouffait de ses épais branchages les hurlements déchaînés, et de jouissance, et de douleur. Et quand la voix tut sa souffrance, remplacée par les sanglots et muette d'avoir trop crié, le Chasseur déboucla sa ceinture, un éclat vicieux dans le regard. Blanche-Neige paniquée, tentait en vain de lui échapper, traînant ce qui lui restait de corps avec les moignons qui furent jadis ses mains.

_Allons, allons, la gourmanda le chasseur d'un air paternaliste, ne sois pas si égoïste Princesse. Il y a au dehors de ta cage dorée, tant de gens qui peinent, prient et tueraient pour un seul de ces membres que tu laisses pourrir dans le luxe. Ne désires-tu pas aider ces pauvres hères ? Et par là-même contribuer à gagner mon pain ? Tu n'en as pas besoin de toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et ce cœur condamné à battre en vain pour la furieuse narcisse, quel prix peut-il bien avoir ? Donne-le-moi ! Donne-le-moi !

Réussissant tant bien que mal à se relever, Blanche-Neige parcourut avec difficulté quelques mètres mais finit par tomber dans un puits dont le sol lui brisa les deux jambes. Le Chasseur ricana de cette tentative, tant, qu'il ne remarqua jamais le grand loup qui l'approchait, attiré par l'odeur de viande fraîche du petit tas que formait le butin ensanglanté. Du fond de son trou, Blanche-Neige n'eut le temps d'entendre que quelques glapissements, de sombres « Crack ! » et de dégoûtants bruits de déglutition avant de céder aux ténèbres qui envahissaient son esprit.

Bien plus tard, alors que le soleil se recouchait après une dure journée, sept petites formes encapuchonnées s'avancèrent vers le lieu du drame. L'une d'elle se pencha avec répugnance sur un cadavre indistinct et s'exclama nauséeux à ses compères.

_Des os et une tête ! Voilà donc ce qu'on fait d'un homme de nos jours : des os et une tête !

_Il me semble connaître cette charogne, mais avec tous ces lambeaux de muscle je ne vois pas très bien. Reprit un autre. Tenez, si on retire ce morceau, là, n'est-ce pas une morsure ?

_Morsure de loup, assura son cousin, je les reconnais entre mille.

_Et la tête, je crois bien que c'est celle du boss.

_Le Chasseur est mort ?!

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, prenant le temps de saisir et d'apprécier les conséquences de cette phrase. Puis soudain, ils sautèrent comme un seul homme, riant de bonheur et pleurant de soulagement. Plus personne pour les réduire en esclavage, personne pour les martyriser et les cracher : ils étaient libres. Libres !

_ A bat le Chasseur ! Beuglaient-ils, insouciants pour la première fois. Aux pieds de ses serviteurs !

_Les gars, les interrompit le plus petit de la bande, il y a quelque chose dans ce trou. Voyez ! Il me semble que ça respire. On dirait… Une fille ! Vite venez elle se meurt !

La joie retomba aussi subitement qu'elle était montée, ils s'affairèrent prestement autour du trou, remontant la jeune fille, puis la portèrent en leur demeure.

Les mois passèrent au Pays des contes, et dans la Salle des Miroirs dont nul ne pouvait la déloger, la Reine fixait avec colère son tendre reflet. Elle avait beau se pâmer, porter de somptueux vêtements et des parures divines, rien n'y faisait, son vice transparaissait sous sa couche de beauté, nourrissant de laideur sa rancune et son aigreur. Et qu'elle tourne son regard à droite, à gauche, ou ailleurs, elle ne voyait plus que Blanche-Neige, brillante et pure comme un joyau. Pleine d'envies mauvaises, elle s'apprêta pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à sa belle-fille.

La Reine se tenait droite comme un bourreau face à la porte, attendant sans patience sa vengeance tant souhaitée. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sur un être, une femme semblait-il, malade et gangrené de souffrance, sa surprise fut telle qu'elle en oublia ses funestes projets : Blanche-Neige, la pure et brillante Blanche-Neige, n'avait plus rien de beau.

La Reine s'esclaffa à cette vision incongrue. Et comme elle riait, retrouvant ses esprits après des semaines de folie, sa laideur et sa haine s'en allèrent déchirer un autre cœur et défigurer une autre belle. Belle, qu'elle moquait sans pudeur, inconsciente du mal qu'elle réveillait.

_Mère ? Reconnut enfin Blanche-Neige.

_Allons ma pauvre, pauvre enfant, ce n'est pas là une tenue correcte pour une Princesse !

_Vous, comment osez-vous?! Comment osez-vous reparaître devant moi après m'avoir dépouillée de cœur, de corps et d'âme ?! Rendez-moi ma peau, mon visage et mes mains ! Rendez-moi ma vie ! Rendez-moi mon avenir ! Rendez-les-moi !

Ivre de fureur, Blanche-Neige lyncha sa belle-mère, celle qu'elle aimait tant autrefois, n'épargnant de ses moignons fielleux que les parties qui manquaient à sa propre entièreté, comme si malgré son ire irrationnelle, elle ne pouvait blesser chez les autres ce qu'on lui avait volé.

Quand enfin ses sept petits amis parvinrent à lui faire lâcher la carcasse refroidie, elle leur ordonna de lui greffer le visage ainsi que les membres de la Reine sublimée par la mort, dérobant son être comme elle avait vicié le sien.

Bien des années plus tard, Blanche-Neige portait avec grâce la beauté de sa reine. Élégante et gracile, forte mais fragile, alors même qu'elle ne régnait que sur une cabane perdue au milieu des bois, avec pour seuls sujets sept nains et une chèvre, sa grandeur était proverbiale.

Et pourtant elle ne sortait guère de la maisonnée, préférant rester assise sur le bord de sa baignoire, face à un grand miroir en pied.

_Mère, l'entendait-on souvent murmurer au miroir en en caressant le reflet, que vous êtes jolie. La plus merveilleuse de toutes, assurément.

Alors elle se serrait dans ses bras, embrassait ses épaules et chaque parcelle d'épiderme qu'elle pouvait atteindre en soupirant d'extase.

_Je vous aime Mère. Je vous aime tant !

Aussi, lorsque le Roi d'un royaume voisin vint la trouver, l'implorant avec déférence de l'épouser, de chasser de sa mécanique le chagrin et la solitude dans lesquels le décès de sa précédente épouse les avait plongé sa fille et lui, elle accepta, satisfaite. Sa chère mère retrouverait enfin le trône et les égards qui lui étaient dû.

Blanche-Neige devint donc Reine à son tour, fleur d'apparat et de poison, cachant son arrogance et sa perfidie sous son éclat délicat.

* * *

Ca fait un moment que je voulais mettre ce texte ici, plusieurs années en fait... Bref le voilà ! Joyeux noël à tous !

Plew A.E


End file.
